


Piasek

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Miniatury współczesne (druga połowa XX w.) [3]
Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mazury, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Students, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Wakacje przed czwartym rokiem studiów, Tomasz ma praktyki na Mazurach. Waldek zjawia się nieoczekiwanie, po czym znika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Fik napisany "z partyzancka" w nagłym przypływie weny (LOL) na akcję Skumbrie w tomacie na forum Mirriel. Do prompta **A_11** : [Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński "Notatki z nieudanych rekolekcji paryskich"](http://www.kigalczynski.pl/wiersze/nrekolpar.html?p=_wi) (z których pochodzi również cytat na początku).
> 
> Patronat nad fikiem sprawuje to oto zdanie z książki "Nowe przygody Pan Samochodzika": _Nieraz w miłym towarzystwie zażywałem nocnych kąpieli w rzece lub jeziorze._

_Co pozostanie? Noc,  
mitologia niedorzeczna..._

 

Po upalnym, dusznym dniu, noc nie przyniosła wytchnienia. Leżałem w namiocie, przewracając się z boku na bok, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle zasnę. Ciężkie powietrze, które zwiastowało burzę, ochłodziło się tylko nieznacznie w nocy. Nadal jednak było gorąco i mimo tego, że na burzę zbierało się przez cały dzień, nie spadła jeszcze ani jedna kropla deszczu.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Nie było sensu dłużej się męczyć. Zarzuciłem na siebie koszulę i wygramoliwszy się z namiotu, poszedłem w stronę jeziora. Miałem nadzieję, że bliskość wody sprawi, że powietrze stanie się choć trochę bardziej znośne.

Księżyc w pełni aż lśnił, oświetlając mi drogę, tak że bez kłopotu przemknąłem między innymi namiotami, nie robiąc przy tym hałasu. Kiedy przez zadrzewiony pas trawy dotarłem do piaszczystego brzegu, poczułem, że powietrze było tam tylko nieznacznie chłodniejsze. Właściwie to nie był to chłód, a jedynie nieco mniejsza duchota.

Postanowiłem przejść się tamtędy i zmęczyć się na tyle, aby móc zasnąć.

Jakieś sto metrów od naszego obozowiska, brzeg stawał się bardziej trawiasty i zadrzewiony. Zaczął też wiać lekki wiaterek, a księżyc skrył się akurat za chmurą, więc właśnie wtedy wlazłem na coś, co wydawało mi się sporym pieńkiem.

Padłem jak długi, a pieniek stęknął.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej - powiedziałem, zbierając się z ziemi. - Ale jest tak ciemno, że nie zauważyłem...

\- Tomasz? - pieniek przerwał mi znajomym głosem.

Księżyc znowu wychynął zza chmury i w jego blasku rozpoznałem twarz mego kolegi ze studiów.

\- Waldek? Co ty tu robisz?

Waldek Batura i ja nie byliśmy jakoś szczególnie blisko zaprzyjaźnieni - znaliśmy się raczej z widzenia i okazjonalnego "cześć" na korytarzach akademika. Wiedziałem o nim właściwie tylko tyle, że jest jednym z najzdolniejszych studentów na naszym roku. Jego nazwisko regularnie pojawiało się na liście najlepszych, zazwyczaj tuż przed moim.

\- Mógłbym spytać o to samo - Waldek zaśmiał się, rozcierając sobie ramię.

\- Ja mam praktyki w obozie archeologów - wskazałem głową stronę, z której przyszedłem.

To wzbudziło jego żywe zainteresowanie. - Coś ciekawego już wykopaliście?

\- Niekompletny szkielet i metalową skrzynkę. Na razie ją oczyściliśmy i zrobiłem zdjęcia. Jutro będziemy otwierać.

\- Mogę przyjść popatrzeć?

Najwidoczniej tak jak i ja, Waldek odznaczał się ledwie hamowaną ciekawością jeśli chodziło o podobne znaleziska, a może nawet i podobną do mojej żyłką detektywistyczną.

\- Muszę zapytać kierownika ekspedycji, ale nie sądzę, żeby to był jakiś problem.

Usiadłem obok niego na trawie.

\- A ty? - zapytałem. - Na wakacjach?

Skinął głową. - Mam rodzinę na Mazurach. Mieszkają w wiosce niedaleko. Pomyślałem, że wyskoczę na parę dni nad jezioro, a potem zatrzymam się u nich.

Zamilkł, ale po chwili dodał:

\- Jakbyś miał ochotę, możesz kiedyś wpaść.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiłem się trochę. Nie sądziłem, że nasza - raczej luźna - znajomość zaowocuje takim zaproszeniem.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego nie? Ciotka Aurelia zawsze mi powtarza, że powinienem zaprosić jakichś przyjaciół. Albo dziewczynę - parsknął śmiechem.

\- No z tym chyba nie miałbyś problemu.

Waldek był niezwykle przystojny - miał delikatne rysy i nieraz słyszałem jak koleżanki z uczelni mówiły o nim, że jest wręcz "zbyt piękny jak na mężczyznę". Wyznam, że nie bardzo rozumiem tego rodzaju poglądy. Czy rzeczywiście mężczyźni powinni być mniej urodziwi niż kobiety?*

\- Pewnie nie - Waldek odpowiedział na moje wcześniejsze powątpiewania, a potem wyciągnął się na trawie i westchnął z irytacją. - Noc, a dalej gorąco jak w piecu.

\- Mhm - mruknąłem potakująco.

\- Chodź - podniósł się i zaczął zdejmować koszulę. - Woda w jeziorze jest na pewno chłodniejsza. Nie wiem po co my tu siedzimy i biadolimy zamiast się wykąpać. No chodź - ponaglił mnie.

W zasadzie był to znakomity pomysł. Podniosłem się i podążyłem za nim w stronę piaszczystego brzegu. Przynajmniej tam łatwiej nam będzie potem znaleźć nasze ubrania w tym półmroku.

Zanurzyłem się w jeziorze z ulgą. Woda wydawała sie czarna niczym atrament i tylko księżyc odbijał się w niej srebrnym akcentem. Toń pozostawała jednak nieprzenikniona, więc nurkować się nie dało, ale bardzo przyjemnego uczucia dostarczało położenie się na wodzie. Łagodnie kołysany przez fale, zdążyłem nawet zapaść w zadumę, a może byłbym i zapadł w sen, gdyby Waldek nie ochlapał mnie potężnym bryzgiem wody.

\- Poczekaj, ty... - kaszlałem, podczas gdy Waldek zanosił się śmiechem.

\- Wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał zasnąć. A wiadomo, że to bardzo niezdrowe, kiedy się leży w wodzie. Powinieneś mi dziękować.

Ruszyłem w jego stronę, ale wyczuł co się święci i postanowił nie czekać na odwet. Odpłynął kilka metrów zanim się obejrzał, patrząc czy przypadkiem nie zrezygnowałem z zemsty, ale ja nie dawałem za wygraną. Goniliśmy się tak po jeziorze przez pewien czas, lecz okazałem się lepszym pływakiem od Waldka i kiedy w końcu go dopadłem, bez skrupułów wepchnąłem go całkowicie pod wodę.

\- Mam cię - stwierdziłem z satysfakcją, wyciągając go z powrotem na powierzchnię.

Waldek prychał na wszystkie strony, ale uśmiechał się przy tym szeroko.

\- Na to wychodzi - powiedział w końcu.

Jego ręka zsunęła się po moich plecach i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że chciał coś jeszcze dodać. Spojrzał na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i rozchylił lekko usta, ale po chwili odsunął się i wskazując brzeg, stwierdził:

\- Czas wracać.

Przytaknąłem, ale nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia, że Waldek miał zamiar powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego.

Wyszliśmy z wody kilkanaście metrów od miejsca, w którym do niej weszliśmy. Nasze ubrania zdołaliśmy znaleźć tylko dlatego, że zdjąwszy swoją koszulę, zawiązałem ją na kiju, który potem wbiłem w piasek niczym flagę oznaczającą punkt orientacyjny.

Powietrze nie straciło nic ze swej duchoty. Zdechł nawet ten lekki wiaterek, który pojawił się wcześniej, więc zamiast się ubrać, położyliśmy się na chłodnym piasku, który natychmiast przylepił się do naszych mokrych ciał.

\- Opalanie przy księżycu. Tego jeszcze nie próbowałem - mruknął Waldek, zwijając swoją koszulę i kładąc ją sobie pod głową.

Zrobiłem to samo. - Za grosz w tobie romantyzmu - stwierdziłem przy tym. - Popatrz jaki miesiąc piękny, jaka gwiazd poświata - zacytowałem pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

\- Romantyk się znalazł - Waldek stuknął mnie wierzchem dłoni w pierś.

Leżeliśmy tak przez pewien czas bez słowa, słuchając nocnych odgłosów: plusku fal jeziora, które łagodnie rozbijały się o brzeg i szelestu trzcin, w których buszowały zwierzęta.

\- Śpisz? - dobiegł mnie w pewnym momencie szept Waldka.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem półgłosem.

Po kilkunastu minutach musiałem chyba jednak zasnąć bo nie pamiętam, żebyśmy o czymkolwiek jeszcze rozmawiali. Pamiętam jedynie delikatny dotyk czyichś warg na mojej szyi, ale przecież nie było tam nikogo oprócz nas. Musiało mi się przyśnić.

Obudziłem się o świcie, sam na plaży pustej jak okiem sięgnąć, jeśli nie liczyć dwóch czapli przyglądających mi się z bezpiecznej odległości. Gdy tylko się poruszyłem, natychmiast odleciały.

Po Waldku zostało jedynie ledwo widoczne zagłębienie w piasku obok mnie. Po kilku dniach nie mogłem być nawet pewien tego, czy faktycznie go spotkałem - nie pojawił się w obozowisku archeologów, a kiedy następnego dnia poszedłem w stronę miejsca, gdzie teoretycznie powinien stać jego namiot, nie zastałem tam nikogo. Nigdy też nie powiedział mi, w której wsi mieszka jego rodzina, więc zarzuciłem ten trop zanim jeszcze zacząłem się nad nim na dobre zastanawiać.

Trzy tygodnie później, gdy skończyły się moje praktyki, a archeolodzy zwijali obóz, byłem niemal pewien, że tamtej nocy po prostu lunatykowałem. Dlaczego śniłem akurat o Waldku Baturze nie umiałem sobie wytłumaczyć jednak w żaden sposób.

**Author's Note:**

> * tak, to kanon. Cytat pochodzi z książki "Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór"


End file.
